MALDICION (Minific erótico)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Por arrogante y prepotente; Neil Leagan va a recibir la peor lección de su vida. Una pequeña historia que pretende ser erótica. Dedicado con cariño para Ruby Countesse de Leagan


**MALDICIÓN**

(Minific erótico)

 _ **A Mildred…**_

En la penumbra de una habitación elegante, un cuerpo masculino se retuerce entre las sábanas.

Aquel torso dorado, perlado en sudor; gruesas gotas que brillan refractando la luz de la luna llena que se filtra por el ventanal del pent house.

La respiración agitada hace que aquel magnífico pecho bronceado, torneado y sudoroso, baje y suba casi con desesperación.

El hermoso rostro transfigurado, los ojos cerrados apretadamente y los carnosos labios entreabiertos. Ladeaba su cabeza castaña ya hacia un lado ya hacia el otro, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla diabólica.

Y sin embargo su mano, lentamente recorrió su muslo hasta posarse en apretado toque sobre su entrepierna.

Mientras su mano masajeaba aquella tumefacta parte de su anatomía que se acrecentaba cada vez más de manera ya dolorosa, su rostro seguía siendo la transfiguración del sufrimiento; como si en lugar de estarse procurando placer fuera víctima de una cruel tortura.

En sueños, escuchaba risas fantasmales y sombras que lo acechaban.

Manos que acariciaban su piel, rasgándolo con las uñas.

Cada toque era como una lanzada de ácido sobre su piel; un ácido que lastimaba placenteramente haciéndolo desear más y más.

Sexos, como bocas infernales que atrapaban su falo succionándolo hacia las profundidades de una oscuridad sin final con tanta violencia que parecían querer succionarle la vida misma en cada embestida.

Espigadas siluetas sin rostro que poseían su cuerpo salvajemente en una especie de orgía satánica pero sin permitirle llegar jamás al clímax.

Cuando los jadeos de su garganta eran aun más y más potentes, convirtiéndose ya en gemidos; en lugar de jadeos de placer eran más bien lastimeros lamentos; con un grito desesperado, el joven despertó de su aparente pesadilla incorporándose violentamente.

Con los ojos muy abiertos miró a todos lados como asustado, como buscando entre las sombras de su habitación aquellas siluetas fantasmales que estaban torturándolo antes con tanto placer sin desenlace.

Cerró los ojos tragando seco, buscando hidratar su garganta, tratando de regularizar su respiración jadeante.

Pasó las manos por sus húmedos cabellos y por su pecho completamente mojado en sudor; se dio cuenta de la protuberancia que amenazaba con reventar las costuras de su boxer y lentamente, casi con temor acercó su mano ahí, pero la retiró después sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama con las manos en su rostro, masajeando sus ojos tratando de quitarse de la cabeza esas sombras, esas caricias; tratando de alejar de su mente eso que hacía que su miembro no reposara en paz y dejara de torturarlo, pero no daba resultado.

Por fin, resignado, introdujo su mano en su ropa interior y extrajo aquel vándalo que lo torturaba sin piedad y sostuvo aquel instrumento, abrillantado por el sudor y sus propios jugos que se filtraban, sintiéndolo crecer más solo con el toque de su mano, palpitando incesantemente como exigiéndoles que cumpliera con lo que se había convertido en una obligación torturante.

Sus hermosos ojos castaños se opacaron con la nube gris del dolor, de la resignación, de la propia vergüenza al no ser capaz de controlar sus propios instintos, sus propios deseos malsanos. Y su mano comenzó a masajear su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, firmemente, subiendo la intensidad de apoco.

Cada vez más rápido, cada vez apretando más la mano; hasta que el prepucio comenzaba a subir y bajar de manera dolorosa amenazando con rasgarse a sí mismo, en una labor infructuosa que podría durar horas sin tener ningún resultado porque no funcionaba.

La masturbación no era el remedio a sus pesares, su pene no obedecía a ella por mucho que lo intentara.

La bestia que se erguía entre sus piernas señalando al cielo, incólume y endurecida no obedecía a los mandatos de quien debería ser su amo y no al revés, de aquietarse y darle paz al menos una noche.

Exhausto y adolorido, se dejaba caer en la cama, jadeante y casi lloroso.

Había sido el hombre más deseado de Chicago, su juventud, su belleza masculina, su altivez, su desparpajo y autosuficiencia rayando en la más majadera de las arrogancias; se diluía cada noche junto con lo que quedaba de su herencia, en busca de satisfacer este vicio, esta enfermedad ¡esta maldición! que ya no lo dejaba vivir.

Ya desesperado rugió golpeando las almohadas con los puños mientras aquel animal indomable, aquel monolito de carne que ya asemejaba la roca sólida, se erguía hacía él, señalándolo, como un dedo admonitorio y acusador que le recordaba que él era el culpable de sus desgracias.

Sí, una maldición… eso era su vida.

… _Y recuerdas parado en la ventana_

 _El desprecio al amor de esa gitana_

 _Por negarte al cariño de esa noche_

 _Te maldijo a vivir, siempre en la cama._

 _¡Y vas por las noches a buscar_

 _Una chica para amar…!_

Se guardó de nuevo bajo el bóxer, aquel fusil cargado y sin disparar, y se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Abrió los cristales y el golpe del viento, que a 12 pisos de altura pega como un puño, lo hizo tambalear; pero no pareció molestarle sino por el contrario, darle algo de alivio a la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Apoyado con ambos brazos al marco del ventanal, cerró los ojos recordando lo ocurrido aquella noche. A él le pareció una estupidez, un juego.

Una superstición sin fundamentos obviamente ¡Y como se rió de ella!

Lo lamentaba tanto…

Si aquella mujer no era nada fea, al contrario era tan hermosa que ni parecía real.

Cuando miró sus ojos de aquel extraño color rojizo y su cabello negrísimo sobre sus hombros desnudos, de su pecho se escapó un suspiro casi involuntario.

Siguió el contorno de aquella piel bronceada, aquel cuello de cisne, la protuberancia de los senos en el escote de aquella blusa llena de volados exagerados, amarrada con un nudo descuidado justo debajo de los senos, que daba paso a la cintura breve donde reposaba un ombligo delicioso que lo obligó a humedecer sus labios antes de que su mirada se perdiera en la obscenidad cadenciosa del nacimiento de esas caderas que se escondían entre los pliegues de la larga falda de volados y colorines fajada con una pañoleta bordada con cientos de monedillas de fantasía.

Al recorrerla con la mirada así, tan obscena y descaradamente, su cuerpo entero reaccionó de deseo

Como si hubiera sentido aquel lúbrico examen a su persona, la mirada delineada de khol de la joven se clavó en sus ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa se le acercó con un mazo de cartas en la mano.

Cuando lo tuvo enfrente ofreció leerle la mano sin cobrarle y él aceptó; pero lo hizo solamente para quitarse la curiosidad de cómo se sentiría tener su piel sobre la de ella, aunque fuera solo en ese insignificante toque.

Solo el sentir la mano de ella sobre la de él, tan cálida, tan suave… no supo bien qué fue lo que tejió su mente de cazador en aquel momento pero lo que sea que fuera, hizo que su miembro abultara peligrosamente sus pantalones.

Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que le hizo rechazarla y burlarse de ella?

¡Su arrogancia de _"niño bien"_ sin duda! Las enseñanzas maternales de que no debe mezclarse con la chusma bajo ningún concepto.

Porque ella era una insignificante gitana, de esas que se ganan la vida estafando a los crédulos con trucos de baraja, chucherías baratas, piedras de colores supersticiones y charlatanerías diversas.

Por eso la rechazó.

Aunque la joven, luego de tasar el tamaño de su hombría con una mano furtiva y atrevida que se posara en su pantalón, se despojara de la blusa de volados exagerados dejando al descubierto sus seños perfectos, redondos y turgentes, ofreciéndosele en bandeja de plata sin pedirle nada a cambio sino que saciara a cabalidad su apetito de hembra en celo.

Aunque su propia lengua picó y ardió como si hubiera masticado un habanero verde, por el deseo de recorrer esos pezones duros de areolas oscuras.

Se burló de ella haciéndole saber del modo más arrogante que un hombre como él, de su alcurnia, su posición y su cultura; no era para revolcarse con una mujer de su clase.

Que él era demasiado y que ella no le servía ni si quiera para un revolcón.

¿¡Cómo pudo decirle todo eso!?

Su sentido de hombre se arrepintió en el preciso momento que salió de su presencia, y su orgullo de caballero encumbrado no alcanzaba a cubrir ese arrepentimiento.

A los pocos pasos una mano lo detuvo por el hombro… era ella.

Con una sonrisa maléfica le dijo que lo que había hecho hoy le pesaría mañana; que sus ganas no satisfechas ahora, se lo reprocharían para toda la vida sin darle tregua a su deseo carnal.

Simplemente deslizó en el bolsillo de su saco una carta de tarot: Los Amantes.

Esta noche rechazaste mi pasión; renunciaste a entrar a mi cama… y por eso yo te condeno a vivir de cama en cama hasta que logres romper con ese destino. Me rechazaste hoy a mí, que pude haberte dado más, mucho más que cualquier mujer que se cruce en tu camino y pude haberte amado hasta el fin de los días; pero desde mañana te conformarás con cualquier calaña que se acerque, como hiena carroñera, deseosa de tu sexo… Te arrepentirás y entonces has de buscarme… Cuando eso suceda ¡Pídele a tu dios que logres encontrarme!

Dicho esto la joven se alejó de él.

Volvió a su casa algo desconcertado y despertó al día siguiente sintiendo que había vivido alguna especie de fantasía malsana.

Comprobó que era real cuando encontró la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Nunca lo tomó como cierto ¿Quién lo haría? La carta quedó olvidada en algún cajón.

No fue hasta que se dio cuenta que su búsqueda por saciar su libido cada vez más elevada, lo llevaba a pisar estratos que ni si quiera supo que existieran, que se dio cuenta de que quizás la maldición de aquella gitana no había sido tal charlatanería.

Desde entonces, cada noche sale a buscar sexo desenfrenado y desesperado, sin llegar a quedar jamás del todo satisfecho… llevando siempre la carta en su bolsillo, esperando algún día volverla a ver.

Salió de sus recuerdos sintiendo una vez más la palpitante urgencia de aquella sierpe entre sus muslos que parecía tener vida propia y que le exigía, le diera lo que deseaba.

Y él no podía negarse, lo había intentado infinidad de veces y era realmente inútil.

Los extremos a los que había llegado para no dejarse vencer por el monstruo del deseo enfermizo, iban desde sicólogos y somníferos hasta las drogas y la automutilación… nada había servido.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación, se dio una ducha rápida.

Se calzó un par de jeans y una chamarra; suficiente, si de todas maneras no estaría demasiado fuera de casa.

Iría a recorrer los callejones, igual que siempre a escoger una víctima para el sacrificio de esta noche.

Caminaba por aquellas calles que jamás duermen, donde los traficantes, los viciosos y los chulos con sus _"doncellas";_ parecen poco menos que vampiros, sangrando a la vida misma hasta que el sol amanece.

En los callejones se le ofrece de todo; desde la más amplia gama de pornografía _underground_ (que no sirve para otra cosa que para enfermarlo más) hasta cantidad diversas de sustancias y estupefacientes a precios módicos que prometen calmar todos sus males (los cuales no comprará porque no le sirven más que para torturarse aún más).

Las damas de la noche le llaman, ofrecen sus servicios baratos prometiendo todo tipo de placeres inimaginables por unos cuantos dólares.

No falta alguna que al ver su belleza y su porte de macho bien hecho se le ofrece hasta gratis.

El declina, aunque su sexo ya le exige que tome lo que le ofrecen y sacie sus ganas, al menos un momento.

El sigue caminando, aunque cada vez puede hacerlo menos, el dolor de su pene lleno de sangre hasta su capacidad rozándose con la dura tela del jean está matándolo ¡Tiene que conseguir algo ya!

" _Cualquiera…"_ piensa _"Cualquiera que no parezca llevar un letrero de sida, sífilis y gonorrea en combo, pegado en la frente."_

Mira hacia el cielo de la noche; aun la luna está alta lo cual significa que es relativamente temprano, aún tiene tiempo… Luna llena, con razón está hoy más desesperado que nunca.

La maldición de la gitana parecía incluir una especie de pseudo licantropía como bono entre los muchos males que conlleva.

En un callejón, una música cutre llama su atención; una puerta negra lo adentra en un bar camuflado que no se ve mejor que el callejón de afuera.

Su mirada comienza a buscar la presa que será elegida para calmar al lobo que mordisquea su ingle.

En un extremo su vista castaña se queda sobre dos mujeres que se besan apasionadamente mientras se acarician los pechos de manera descarada.

Las chicas voltean a verlo y le sonríen invitantes.

No están mal ¿se las llevaría a las dos?

No, ya le ha sucedido antes, que comienzan a jugar entre ellas y lo dejan a medias.

Sigue su camino.

Una rubia llama su atención. Nada que le evoque a nadie, simplemente que la casualidad ha hecho que las protuberancias de ese cuerpo bien formados se vean coronados por una cabeza de vulgar cabello teñido.

Sirve… sirve y mucho ¡Lo que haría él con esas nalgas que se menean al son del rock de mala muerte que inunda aquel local barato!

Se le acerca con el aplomo que no ha olvidado de conquistador y cazador autosuficiente; haciéndole creer a toda mujer que un polvo con él es necesario para ellas cuando al momento es en realidad al contrario.

No le cuesta mucho convencerla; una cerveza, un par de cigarrillos; una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada atrevida.

Mirar sus labios, sus senos; apegarse a ella suspirando al hacerlo siempre sirve.

¡El que es guapo, es guapo! Y él sabe muy bien el tipo de hombre que es.

Pronto, van ya camino a su penthouse devorándose ya en el asiento trasero de un taxi nocturno.

Al llegar al departamento, el animal despiadado erecto hasta su capacidad llama la atención de la "dama" que sin pensarlo dos veces cae de rodillas tragándolo completo mientras los movimientos de la cadera masculina exigen más todavía.

La batalla comienza; y los gritos delirantes de la mujer ante las magistrales embestidas parece que despertarán al edifico completo.

El penetra con fuerza, contra la pared, sobre la cama, de rodillas, a horcajadas… No importa la posición que se utiliza, esa arma letal apuñala una y otra vez sin piedad el cuerpo femenino que es materia más que dispuesta a tan deliciosa masacre.

No hay rincón de su cuerpo que no es invadido por la hombría palpitante que parece enardecerse más cada vez en lugar de hallar ya su reposo.

Una y otra vez; las sábanas se empapan de sudor y fluidos diversos, durante horas hasta que ella, sorprendida y cien veces satisfecha, no puede ya más de tanto orgasmo seguido, siendo tan explosivos, que parece que le reventarán las venas si tiene uno más.

Pero él necesita más, no es suficiente… en realidad jamás lo es.

¿Acaso se ha dormido? ¡Si él no la ha traído para que duerma!

¡Vamos, despierta! cumple el servicio para el cual has sido convocada, dama de la noche; se te pagará bien, muy bien.

Ella protesta, entre risas dice algo sobre "viagras femeninos", que si nadie puede aguantar tanto ardor... ¿Acaso se ha creído que ella tiene entrañas de acero?

Eres un "chico grande" cariño, dame tregua o vas a matarme.

Él, desesperado, arroja 100 dólares sobre la cama y la invita a marcharse; ella se ofende, como si tuviera por dónde… grave error.

No conoce a un hombre como él cuando se enfada, mucho más en el estado en el que se encuentra.

La toma del brazo y la arroja por la puerta del penthouse al pasillo de aquel doceavo piso, con su ropa en la mano y los billetes volando por ahí.

Ella grita algunos insultos, lo llama loco, desquiciado ¡enfermo!... al menos no puede insultar su hombría y su capacidad de varón; no, eso no.

Se acerca una vez más a la ventana de su departamento, mirando cómo el cielo comienza a clarear dando paso a la inminente mañana.

Y mientras la luz del sol comienza a lastimarle los ojos, piensa dónde estará aquella hermosa bruja que lo ha condenado y que sin duda es la única que puede liberarlo.

¡Ojala algún día pueda encontrarla! Quizás ni lo sepa pero ella ha ganado… no, sí que lo sabe.

Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía, por eso lo maldijo.

Y él… él le dará todo lo que ella le pida; riqueza, posición, su voluntad completa ¡Su vida misma si lo desea! Se convertirá en su esclavo amante y fiel para siempre; tan solo a cambio de liberarlo de esta maldición que está matándolo.

Ha llegado una feria a la ciudad; dentro de una de las tiendas que poco a poco se levantan para dar cabida a quienes vendrán a admirar los extraños espectáculos que este circo itinerante trae; unos labios rojos sonríen con malicia.

Un par de ojos de extraño color rojizo delineados de kohl ruedan sobre las cartas que poco a poco una delicada mano trigueña llena de pulseritas cascabeleantes va colocando una tras otra.

Aparece la carta de La Emperatriz y ella eleva una ceja; siempre se ha identificado con esa carta, es ella misma cuando lee el tarot.

Al lado de ella, aparece El Loco puesto de cabeza.

Con la uña roja lo golpea una y otra vez mientras una ligera risa se escapa de su boca.

Entonces ha llegado el momento… Pobrecillo.

Ya ha aprendido su lección, ha cumplido su condena; ya ha esperado demasiado.

…Y ella también.

Fin.


End file.
